


Square Roots

by orphan_account



Series: Deep Sea Rising [4]
Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two months have passed since the Deep Sea op, and the lives of the squids participating won't ever be the same.





	Square Roots

It had been almost two months since Aqua had vanished completely. While Kaz and Cierra were able to go home after they had finished the Deep Sea mission, Sakura wasn’t quite as fortunate. She had given up everything to be with Aqua, she moved in with her and everything. But now that her girlfriend was gone, she found the house that she lived in cold and empty, no longer worthy of the title home.

But being without Aqua came with its perks, like being able to make her own decisions. And being able to eat enough food to sustain herself, and if she was feeling extra good about herself, sometimes even enough to feel full. And now she could make friends, and even have fun–a luxury that she was previously scarcely afforded.

But unfortunately for the sky-blue squid, the bad outweighed the good. Sakura needed to find a new home before she could really enjoy much of her newfound freedom. She started scraping together Coin from her Turf Wars activity, and she spent most of her food budget on cheap fast food, which she accustomed herself to enjoying immensely. But as the Inkling approached the Crust Bucket, she was startled by a strangely familiar voice from a table further away.

“Hey, Sakura!”

She turned toward the sound of the voice, quickly spotting a pink cephalopod donning an easy-stripe top, the shoulders slouched, their tentacles in a bun. Next to them was a much taller Inkling, with navy-blue tentacles combed over to the right, a blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, a tight buttoned-down shirt underneath.

The squid started approaching the two, as she recognized both of them. One was Kaz, and the other was...

“You’re okay...holy hell, you’re actually okay...” The tall squid ran to Sakura, and attempted to lift her off the ground, only to miserably fail and end up on the ground of the Square, the light-blue Inkling meeting the same fate. The two laughed it off together, as if they hadn’t been a day apart.

“It’s nice to see you again too, Pacificus,” Sakura giggled a bit, the warm laughter offering a much nicer alternative to the cold she had dealt with the past few weeks.

“Your...friend over here has been all over me at the coffee shop for monnths now,” the squid sighed. “I didn’t know you two knew each other, or I would have been back for you way sooner.”

The squid looked over at Kaz, a smile on her face. “Thank y--” The smile quickly turned into a look of astonishment. “Wait, are you flirting with him?!”

“N-no, not at all,” the pink squid let out a nervous laugh.  _ I-it’s not my fault he’s so cute... _

“Uh...Kaz? Could you, maybe quit staring...?” Pac tried to get their attention.

“Huh? O-oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” Their face was bright red.  _ Caught...again. _ “Anyways, I’ll leave you two be.” Kaz waved themselves off, grabbing a quick bite to take with them before leaving the two to talk, as they reunited and caught up on all sorts of things, as Sakura finally found her home.

The conversation progressed through the day, as Sakura ate almost all of Crusty Sean’s supply. And then, she had an idea.

“We should start a team!” She cheered. “I’ve been working my ass off in Turf and Ranked, we could easily power through this!”

“Not a bad idea, but what would we call it?” Pacifius asked, slurping on a latte.

“How about...something like Cephalosquad?”

“That sounds good, but we’re missing one thing....players.”

“T-true...” Sakura sighed. But before the day ended, the board near Deca Tower had a flashy new poster, bold text emblazoned onto it.

“Cephalosquad is now looking to recruit!”


End file.
